Sweet Carving
by lunaryu
Summary: Reborn made chocolates? That couldn’t be! But he did. Oh, what he would do with the chocolate, fruits, and Lambo? Warning: yaoi RxL, issue of voyeurism


**Title: Sweet Carving**

**Rating:** T/15+

**Written for Biweekly Challenge; Topic: **Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice in CiassuVitello

**Author: **lunaryu

**Fandom: **Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Reborn and the characters**

**Pairing: **Reborn X Lambo

**Warning: **_shounen ai—play safe, butterfly kisses, and issue of voyeurism…_

**Summary: **_Reborn made chocolates!? That couldn't be! But he did. Oh, what he would do with the chocolate and Lambo?—Tsuna._

**Sweet Carving**

Lambo liked something sweet. That much, Tsuna could tell from the past experience, for him always…well, mostly all the time, being his caretaker when the cow was still a little brat.

Still, if it was Reborn…even if Tsuna and the _Arcobaleno_ infant were in the same circumstance, though the roles were reserved (Tsuna was the one being taken care off by the baby-hitman), not even once Tsuna dared to think about that.

Sweets and Reborn just didn't suit each other. Or it was like…those two words would not even stand in the same line after all.

That's why; it was quite shocking to catch Reborn actually making something sweet—in the hidden kitchen of the Vongola HQ at the second floor, secretly—.

_What the hell!?_—was the thing Tsuna thought as he caught Reborn off guard.

_This smell that flows around the air…, is that chocolate? And this fresh sensation…mint?_

Tsuna thought silently as he secretly spied on his tutor. He couldn't read Reborn's expression at all. Of course, it was not the same as those girls making something for their loved one, but it was not the same as a killer making poisoned chocolate to kill his enemy either.

_The hell am I thinking? Those things are exactly opposite at each other, aren't they?_

Tsuna continued thinking, now confused.

Some times later, the official _Vongola decimo_ caught a smirk on Reborn's face as the teenage tutor finished the cooking. Tsuna hurriedly fled from the spot, not wanting to be caught spying at him. Even though he was still hell curious about why Reborn would make something like that.

However, in the end Tsuna decided it was too troublesome to think about that. Not that he didn't want to know, it was just…he didn't know what would happen to him if he asked Reborn directly about it. It might even cost him something _big_ to know about it. More over, it was Reborn's business and not his.

Tsuna sighed and decided he would not but in. Then, when he wanted to go back to his room downstairs, he heard something from the kitchen.

"Oi, stupid cow, the chocolate mint is ready. Now get your ass move and come to my room."

Tsuna practically tripped on the stair step and fell down from second floor to downstairs.

Hearing the 'BAM-BAM' loud sound from the stair, Reborn just raised one of his eyebrows and turned his head at the kitchen door in indifferent expression. Then, hearing Tsuna's loud painful wail, Reborn just chuckled amusedly.

_Poor soul…._

Reborn closed his eyes and smiled small, wrapping the melted chocolate mint in the stove with napkin before he got out of kitchen to his room.

—**At Reborn's room—**

"Where's the chocolate, Reborn?" The fifteen year old Lambo immediately jumped out and approached the sofa as Rebon came in.

"Shut up and stay still, idiot. The fruits aren't here yet," Reborn put the stove on his coffee table and huffed. "Jeeze, making me make disgusting sweets like this…you've got nerve to do that."

"Eeh, but you're the one who said I tasted good," the sexy teenage cow whined. "And news to you, I always smell nice because of this disgusting thing you make," he continued while smiling seductively at Reborn. "And stop calling me 'stupid' or 'idiot,' it's killing the mood." The cow pouted cutely as he protested.

"Yeah, whatever, I hate sweets," Reborn said sourly as he sat on the sofa, sniffing his clothes which now smelled like sweets. "Eww—," Reborn felt he smelled like crap.

Seeing Reborn sulking, Lambo grinned. Then he walked to the stove and opened the wrapping napkin. He put his finger on the chocolate to taste it.

"Oi! Get your hand off of it, stupid cow!" Reborn noticed his action and yelled at the cow, annoyed.

"It's good. I am surprised you can make it this well," Lambo chuckled and put some on his mouth before he walked back to Reborn's seat.

"What the hell are you thinking? I said the fruits weren't here yet, did I—!?"

Reborn's words were just silenced by non other that Lambo's choco-lips as he suddenly sat on Reborn's lap and kissed him. The sweet liquid melted in his hot cavern, and was transferred to Reborn immediately.

"Nn…," Reborn closed one of his eyes as he tasted the sweet choco-mint. He was still a bit annoyed, but….

_Ah well…, it doesn't taste bad at all if it's from this stupid idiot-cow._

Reborn thought slightly and closed both of his eyes.

_More over, indeed…he tastes best when he's covered with something sweet._

Reborn chuckled as he deepened the kiss and made Lambo moan when his tongue skillfully invaded his mouth and licked every inch inside him.

The two parted the kiss some times later and Lambo panted heavily, face blushing deeply.

"Can't hold your breath as always," Reborn mocked him coolly.

"S-shut up! You're too eager, bastard! I just wanted to give you a small kiss!" Lambo protested and immediately moaned again sexily as Reborn suddenly kissed and sucked his neck. "You—!" Lambo glared at him in annoyance as the veins popped on his head.

"Let see what you can do in bed with the chocolate and the fruits after this," Reborn chuckled as he bit Lambo's earlobe softly, earning a soft moan again from the cow.

"Waaah, wait-wait-wait! Stop! I came here only to taste your chocolate!" Lambo struggled, trying to release himself from Reborn, but the _Arcobaleno_ hitman had a very strong grip that his effort was futile.

"You couldn't possibility think that I invite you to my room only to eat, could you?" Reborn smirked evilly at him.

"Eh?" Lambo's face suddenly turned white as he just realized what he was gotten into.

—**Outside Reborn's room—**

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were closely leaning their ears on the surface of wooden door, trying to catch the conversation inside, but the thick fabric of wood made it hard to do so, making everyone who passed them look at them oddly and wonderingly.

"What are they talking about?" Tsuna whispered, unable to catch a single word inside the room.

"Not clear enough, Tenth…, wait—, I heard _bed_, _chocolate_, and _fruits_…," Gokudera whispered back.

Tsuna immediately blushed beet red as suddenly a very vivid image of naked Lambo on Reborn's bed covered with chocolate and fruits moaned sexily.

Tsuna covered his nose and mouth, afraid if he might get nosebleed from the mental image.

"Wah, the kid is starting to moan," Yamamoto said indifferently as innocent as he was.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna blushed even redder hearing his rain guardian's statement.

"Ah, well, let them be. They're at their adolescence after all," Gokudera quickly turned his back as he started to walk away.

"Eh, why are you alright with this!?" Tsuna was practically confused by their best friends' too plain reaction towards the discovery of Reborn and Lambo's _unusual _relationship.

"Isn't it ok? It's not as extreme as what Ryohei and Hibari are doing. At least it doesn't involve handcuff and rope," Yamamoto laughed it off in amusement.

"WHAT!?" Now Tsuna was shocked even more, for hearing it at the first time.

"Oops, my tongue slipped off," Yamamoto said suddenly remembered that it was a secret.

"Be prepared of being bitten to death by Hibari, baseball idiot," Gokudera rolled his eyes, bored.

"And at least, they didn't use strange place to do it like I and Gokudera do," Yamamoto smiled cheerily and laughed again as suddenly Gokudera grabbed his shoulders with killing intent emitted from his entire body.

Tsuna just widened his eyes, shocked, and sweat dropped as he knew those secrets about the relationship between his guardians. Moreover, he witnessed the murder case inside his own head quarter involving dynamites and certain guardians of his.

He felt like he didn't even know his friends at all right now. And hell, he had no energy left to stop them for being too damaged for receiving the shock.

—Some times later—

_Ah, whatever…. At least I am still as normal as I am…._

Tsuna thought feeling tired suddenly. He would just go back to his room and sleep. Today might be a dream only after all. Then he would wake up tomorrow, forgetting the discovery of every secret held by his own guardians…

**The End

* * *

  
**

**A/N: **Hope you enjoy the story. Comment please?


End file.
